Lily Finds Out The Future
by Queen Lucy The Valient
Summary: Kisara comes to the Gryffindor common room and gives Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter books and tell them this is what will happen. how will they react. read to find out.


**Lily Finds Out The Future  
**

**Summary: **Kisara comes to the Gryffindor common room and gives Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter books and tell them this is what will happen. how will they react. read to find out.

**I Do Not Own _Harry Potter_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh_.**

**Kisara's POV  
**

I'm reading Harry Potter in my room I have read them hundreds of times so this time I decide to change the story a bit I decide to go into one of the flashbacks about Lily and the rest of them. I said a spell and jump into the book everything goes white...

**Third Person POV**

there was a flash of light and a girl falls to the floor. She has pure white the color of snow hair and skin her eyes were sapphire blue and she was wearing what looked like ancient Egyptian clothes. Everyone in the common room were looking at her which was only five. The girl got off the floor and looked at the people.

"Good the spell worked. Hi I'm Kisara" The girl said.

"What spell did you use and where did you come from" Lily the only girl there said.

"My own made up spell of course. You must be Lily Potter but in this time you are called Lily Evans am I right of course I am" Kisara said like a child even though she looked like she was at least 14.

"H-how do you know my name" Lily asked.

"It shall all be explained later and I see that James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black,and Peter Pettigrew good we are all here" Kisara said with a smile.

"H-hey g-g-g-guys h-how d-does s-s-she k-know o-our n-names" Peter stammered clearly afraid.

"I honestly have no clue" Lupin said(I'm using his last name because it's easier than to write his Last name all the time).

"It shall all be explained in this book but before I give it to you I will tell you some things" Kisara said.

"Um okay?" James said.

"First Lupin I know that you are a werewolf and that you are going to marry Tonks and that you will have a son" Kisara paused to see their reactions.

"W-what the heck" Lily said inching away from Lupin.

"I would have never guessed you would marry" James said Sirius just looked shocked.

"who is Tonks" Lupin asked. Peter had fainted but quickly recovered.

"You'll see next Sirius you will be a god father" Kisara paused again.

"What to who who would be stupid enough to have him as their child's god father" Lily asked.

"Okay?" Sirius said.

James started laughing while Lupin and Peter were shocked.

"Well Lily to you and James" Kisara said.

"Huh" and with that Lily fainted.

"Yes" James said.

"Wow you finally got her" Sirius said and Lupin and Peter were shocked agin.

"He's name is Harry and before we start Peter you always had a choice" Kisara said and then handed them all books once Lily had recovered.

"what are these they all have Harry Potter on them" Lily asked.

"They are your son's life story. Now read" Kisara said.

"Um okay" They said and then they all started reading.

They read for two days strait no one noticed them until Professor McGonagall came in and walked right up to them.

"What is this" She asked. Lily looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You traitor" James said to Peter.

"I wouldn't do something like this please believe me" Peter pleaded.

"What is going on" Professor McGonagall asked and at those words Lily threw herself into her arms which shocked the elderly women.

"W-we a-all -hic- d-died" Lily said.

"W-what" Now the elderly women was confused.

"Tom Riddle aka Voldemort killed James and Lily and Bellatrix killed Sirius, I don't know who killed me but it is all Peter's fault" Lupin said he was numb.

"I-it's not my f-fault" Peter said.

"Its all your fault traitor. Its your fault Harry grew up with Lily's sister and her family it's your fault we will all die it's your fault that Sirius was in Azkaban for 12 years everything is your fault" James said.

"What is going on" McGonagall asked again.

"Read the books" Sirius said, he was shaking.

McGonagall took the books and started reading them but she cast a spell to make her read faster it only took her 10 seconds to read them all.

"W-what is this why is our future in these books." She asked.

"Because in my world that is all you are characters in a book" Kisara said.

"And who are you" McGonagall asked.

"Kisara the Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kisara said.

"What" James said.

"Well in my world most people have a creature in them that they lock up in stone but I still have mine but I must go Set and the Pharaoh must be looking for me I must go but before I do remember none of this has happened yet so you can change it. Peter remember you don't need to tell him you can be just as brave as your friends I must go now. See ya" Kisara said then she headed to the window and opened it then jumped out they all ran to the window and looked out she had transformed into a dragon but not just any dragon the blue-eyes white dragon. She flew up and then disappeared into a white light. And they never saw her again.

**Back in her room**

"Where is Kisara" Set asked the Pharaoh Atem.

"I have no i-" Atem was cut off when a bright light covered the room and Kisara appeared on the floor.

"That was fun I can't believe the spell actually worked" Kisara said.

"And where have you been" Set asked.

"In the book I wonder if it changed." Kisara said.

**End of story**

**Wow my first One-Shot tell me if you like it.**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
